


WWW: Wingman

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Gen, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another WWW product</p>
            </blockquote>





	WWW: Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills challenge, with the prompt, "Key"

Do you lose your keys often? Are you always searching through your pockets for that elusive little door un-locker? Well fear no more! Weasley's Wizarding Whizzes proudly presents your new best friend: the Wingman.

This handy little gadget will, when attached to your keys, fly above your door, only to come down when you request them. A simple charm and they're in your palm. 

And, for added safety, if anyone besides you attempts to call it down, the Wingman will multiply itself, and all the new keychains will attack the intruder.

Wingman! The best friends your keys will ever have!


End file.
